disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miles vs. The Volcano
"Miles vs. The Volcano" is the first segment of the twenty-first episode of Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on September 19, 2015 alongside "Scavengers of Mars". Plot Travelling through space, the Callistos are on the Holo Course playing a game of Quantum Kick which ends with Phoebe as the winner. Just then, Stella informs the Callistos that they are receiving an incoming call from Mars. This delights the family because they think its Frida, Miles and Loretta's aunt and Phoebe's sister, who is part of the Martian Artists Commune living on Mars. They all think she is calling to show them some new paintings, but when they arrive on the bridge they discover the person contacting them is actually Professor Rudicon with some urgent news from the T.T.A. Lab on Mars. Olympus Mons, the largest volcano in the Solar System, is about to erupt due to an experiment that would make Mars' climate more like Earth's. Something went wrong and caused the core of Mars to overheat. Professor Rubicon assures the Callistos that the scientists made it to safety but the volcano itself is about to erupt and in its path is the Martian Artists Commune, where Frida lives. The T.T.A. has tried to warn the colony but due to their less use of technology and communications, as part of their culture to live as simple as they can, they are unable to be aware of what is about to happen. Since they don not have any ships of their own to escape in, the Callistos set a course for Mars to rescue the Artists. The Callistos soon arrive at Mars and land near the Martian Artists Commune, where they are greeted by an Artist Bot. They tell her about Olympus Mons' eruption and insist on having everyone evacuate. When Phoebe asks the Artist Bot about Frida, she is told that her sister is out on an art hike, heading in the direction of Olympus Mons. While Leo and Loretta are left with task in evacuating the colony, Pheobe, Miles and M.E.R.C. head out to find Frida. Due to Mars' low gravity they cannot use the Star Jetter to make their search more faster. The jets would cause the rock formations to crumble if they flew in too close, so they have to search for Frida on foot. Phoebe, Miles and M.E.R.C. also become aware that the tremors from the volcano are causing the ground to shift. Meanwhile, Frida and her pet robot porcupine Pollock are looking for something to paint. They come across Olympus Mons, and notice smoke coming from the volcano. Inspiration strikes Frida and begins painting Olympus Mons, unaware of the volcano's upcoming eruption. Back at the Martian Artists Commune, the evacuation is still progressing but moving with Leo and Loretta serving the Artists Comet Coco. Meanwhile, Miles, Phoebe and M.E.R.C. make it to Olympus Mons and find Frida panting while standing on one hand. Frida is delighted to see her sister and nephew, and they all greet each other with a group hug. After warning Frida about Olympus Mons' eruption, more Marsquakes continue to shift the ground, causing the rock formation to crumble. Phoebe contacts Leo for a pick up and arrives in the Star Jetter. However he cannot fly in close enough to pick up Miles, Phoebe, Firda, M.E.R.C. and Pollock because the jets from the ship are causing the ground to crumble. Even M.E.R.C.'s own boosters are causing the ground to crumble, so flying to the Star Jetter is not an option. As the ground beneath them counties to crumbles, Miles comes up with an idea. Using Pollock's extendible quills as vaulting poles, they can jump to the Star Jetter. Miles' plan works. Soon all five of them make it safely aboard the Star Jetter and escape just as Olympus Mons finally erupts. They arrive safely aboard the Stellosphere and the Artists thank the Callistos for saving them. Phoebe assures the Artists that the Mars scientists will be moving their lab somewhere safer, but Miles wonders where the Artists will go since the lava destroyed their colony. Frida tells him they will rebuild it as she states there is nothing an artist likes more than a fresh canvas and a spark of inspiration. Cast *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto/Alien Evacuees *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C./Alien Evacuees/Pollock *Grey DeLisle as Stella/Alien Evacuees *Brenda Song as Frida Liang *Bill Nye as Professor Rubicon *Julie Nathanson as Artist Bot Gallery Concept Art Miles-from-tomorrowland-concept-3.png|Concept Art Miles vs. The Volcano concept 1.jpg|Frida concept Miles vs. The Volcano concept 2.jpg|Pollock concept Screenshots Miles-vs.-the-Volcano-2.png Miles vs. The Volcano 1.jpg Brenda-song-miles-from-tomorrowland-excl-first-look-02.jpg Miles vs. the Volcano 1.png Miles vs. The Volcano 2.jpg Brenda-song-miles-from-tomorrowland-excl-first-look-01.jpg Category:Miles from Tomorrowland episodes Category:Television episodes